Une nuit de plus
by poppycat
Summary: Alphonse ne peut pas dormir, Edward cauchemarde... Un petit oneshot sur les relations fraternelles qui unissent le duo Elric je suis nulle pour les résumés XX


Je ne possède ni FMA ni ses personnages, ils sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa (maîîîître !) heureusement…

Cette histoire est narrée depuis le point de vue interne de Alphonse.

* * *

**_Une nuit de plus…_**

-« Je suis mort de fatigue ! Je crois que l'on ferait mieux d'arrêter les recherches maintenant on reprendra demain… Les lignes commencent à danser devant mes yeux. »

Edward referma le lourd volume de « Cercles de transmutation et croyances du XII ème siècle concernant la pierre philosophale »et le dictionnaire des signes cabalistiques. Il tapota doucement le haut de mon heaume.

-« Je vais me coucher Al ! » s'écria-til.

-« Déjà ? »

-« Il est minuit passé… »

- « OK, Je vais m'allonger un peu moi aussi. »

Bien que n'ayant pas besoin de dormir ni de me reposer depuis que mon âme résidait dans ma prison de métal, j'aimais bien m'allonger et profiter de la compagnie de mon frère tandis qu'il sombrait doucement dans le sommeil. Malgré tout le regarder s'endormir me rendait triste, quand Ed avait fermé les yeux je me retrouvais seul, incapable de couper mon esprit de la réalité au travers du rêve, une âme fixée à une armure ne dort pas, ne rêve pas elle attend.

Ed s'était brossé les dents, avait enfilé des vêtements plus confortable et avait libéré ses cheveux qui tombaient en mèches longues et souples sur ses épaules. Il s'assied sur son lit et me fixa du regard.

-« Ca va comme tu veux ptit frère ? »

Je me surpris à pousser un lourd soupir, encore une longue nuit à venir…

-« Ca ira… »

Il me lança un sourire triste, je me senti alors un peu coupable, je le faisais culpabiliser un fois de plus.

-« Bonne nuit Alphonse. »

-« 'nuit frangin. »

Il s'enroula dans ses drap, se retourna plusieurs fois puis finit par sombrer dans le sommeil. La lune éclairait la pièce d'une lueur bleutée ses rayons caressant avec douceur la silhouette de mon frère endormi. Je le regardais dormir, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant dans un rythme doux et régulier. Puis je me mis à essayer de concentrer mon attention sur quelque chose, quelque chose de sympathique de préférence, j'avais passé trop de nuits à imaginer le pire ou à ressasser le passé.

Une heure avait du s'écouler quand je fus troublé dans mes réflexions par un drôle de bruit .Je me suis retourné et j'ai pu constater que mon frère cauchemardait. Il s'agitait et marmonnait dans son sommeil, son visage avait perdu tout son calme et sa douceur et se tordait en un rictus de souffrance, de grosses perles de sueur ruisselaient sur son front et ses joues. Bientôt il se mit à gémir puis à crier sans réussir à sortir de son cauchemar.

-« Al, ALLL j't'en supplie reste avec moi. M çà ne devait pas se passer comme çà ! Rendez-le moi il est tout ce qu'il me reste. ALPHONSE ! »

Sa respiration était haletante, il se tenait la jambe en gémissant de douleur.

Je me suis approché de son lit, et je l'ai dégagé doucement des draps en parlant à voix basse.

-« Je suis là Ed, je suis là… »

Le voir crier, sangloter et s'agiter ainsi me faisait mal, Edward souffrait terriblement. Quand mon corps est passé de l'autre côté, j'y ai perdu mes sens et peut être un peu de ce qui faisait de moi un enfant mais Ed en plus de la douleur morale que nous avait infligé cet évènement avait à supporter la douleur physique qu'avait entraîné la perte de ses deux membres. Ma condition n'était pas plus enviable certes, mais en voyant mon frère parfois je pensais que j'avais peut être un peu chance dans mon malheur, du moins pour ce qui en était de la douleur, je crois que je n'aurais jamais été capable d'endurer le quart de ce qu'il a du supporter sans craquer.

Ed s'était calmé peu a peu et paraissait de nouveau tranquille même si son visage n'affichait plus une expression aussi paisible qu'en début de nuit. Je le recouvrit de ses draps, que j'avais écarté au par avant pour éviter qu'il ne le collent à cause de la sueur. Sans le faire exprès, ma main a effleuré son bras et sa peau réagit au contact des doigts froids de mon armure.

-« Je te donne la chair de poule frangin ? » Pensai-je.

J'essayais de me rappeler de la texture de sa peau, elle devait être souple, chaude, agréable au toucher, malheureusement mes gants de métal et de cuir, m'empêchaient toute sensation et j'avais peur qu'ils n'abîment cette surface fragile et vivante. La chaleur de la couverture remontée sur ses épaules le fit soupirer d'aise.

Avant de retourner m'allonger sur mon lit, j'écartai quelques mèches blondes de son visage, elles avaient l'air douces et soyeuses, du moins c'est ce que j'en ai conclu en les regardant filer entre mes doigts, la chaleur, la douceur étaient devenus pour moi, au fil du temps, plus des concepts qu'autre chose. Je ne savais même plus ce que j'aurais pu ressentir en tant qu'être humain de chair et de sang dans un moment pareil. J'aurais aimé sentir le contact physique que je partageais avec mon frère mais emprisonné dans cette armure, à ce moment là je me sentais si loin de lui. Quand nous étions plus jeunes j'aimais bien l'embêter en jouant avec ses cheveux pour le réveiller, tirant un peu sur ses mèches, les rabattant sur son nez, puis, dès que j'entendais un grognement confus et endormi, je me glissais sous les draps pour le chatouiller et finir de le tirer du lit. Cet « affront » débouchait immanquablement sur une bataille d'oreiller et une bonne demi-heure à ramasser des plumes et à remettre la chambre en ordre sous le regard sévère mais amusé de maman. Je me souvenais aussi de l'attitude de Ed quand je faisais des cauchemars, quand il venait s'allonger à côté de moi et me serrait très fort contre lui, je regrettais tellement cette époque. J'ai caressé sa joue du bout de mes doigts une dernière fois et je suis parti me recoucher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que peu à peu je retournais à mes pensées, j'entendis le bruit caractéristique du cliquetis métallique de l'automail d'Edward lorsqu'il marchait pieds nu dur le parquet. Le lit pencha et je sentis que quelqu'un me poussait vers l'autre bord.

-« Fais moi une petite place … »

Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Ed, baillant, son oreiller et ses couvertures sous le bras.

Je me suis poussé et il s'est blotti contre moi, bien enroulé dans ses couvertures pour s'isoler du froid de mon armure. Avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil lourd, il murmura :

-« Je t'aime frangin … »

A ce moment là si j'avais eu mes traits humains, je crois que j'aurais affiché mon plus grand sourire.

* * *

Alors comment c'était ?

Alphonse renifle : DANS MES BRAS GRAND FRERE !

Edward : NAAAAANNN ! AL PITIEEEEE !

CRAAAC aïeuuh !

gros câlin de l'armure en acier de 2 mètres bien lourde et bien puissante débordante d'amour fraternel. Bras d'Alphonse vs le (pauvre) squelette de Ed : résultat 5-0 , commentaire de l'arbitre : aouch oO pas beau à voir…

Auteur : Rhoooo vous êtes trop mimi tous les deux !

Edward d'une voix étouffée : Je te déteste… T'as pas d'autres personnages à martyriser nan ?

Auteur : Heuuu ! Bah pour le moment non.

Edward : Complètement folle…

Auteur :Qui est-ce que tu traites de folle rase-mottes ?

Alphonse tristement en contemplant avec désarroi son frère en train de déblatérer un long discourt sur sa petite taille en gesticulant : Et çà y est c'est reparti…


End file.
